Sabrina Mary 'Sabri' Grayson
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: This is the story of Sabrina, powerful twin sister of Robin- Richard Grayson. It was one night that separated them, but Sabrina still lingered near him, keeping him safe and hoping for the best. No flames, please. R


**Sabrina Mary 'Sabri' Grayson  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As she looked to the sky, she couldn't help but remember the night she left her family. That night that her family was ripped to pieces as Tony Zucco had murdered her and her twin brother's parents, John and Mary.

Sabrina, nicknamed Sabri by Richard, was only eight when she left. Richard, she told, was shipped off to be a trust fund ward of Bruce Wayne, "Prince" of Gotham. She rolled her eyes, she hoped with the best that Richard didn't end up a playboy that got some girl pregnant when they were thirteen or something. She knew Bruce would take care of him, she would kill otherwise. He knew her, but he didn't know who she was or what she knew.

She knew he was Batman, the Batman. She knew automatically that Robin, the Boy Wonder, was her brother too. The midnight hair and covered baby blue eyes didn't escape her. She was different.

When Richard and she were born, people began to hate them immediately. Richard was normal with his looks. It was Sabrina that was the freak. Her hair was mistaken for platinum or flaxen blond hair, but when she first opened her violet eyes, they gave her away as a Meta-human. A Meta-human certainly couldn't be in a circus, it was cheating. So, Sabrina never did anything with the famliy acts.

She sat on the sidelines, hoping to do something, anything. The ring master said all apologizes possible, but she still felt left out. Richard was the only one who had openly given her love for family. John and Mary, their parents, loved them both very much, but it was still plain to see that Richard was closer to them, so he was favored.

During the time that she hadn't been with her family, she trained. Her powers were unimaginable. There were so many. She could change her appearence, fly, run fast, use super strength, heal wounds, tame wild beast, and even breathe under water. Soon, she figured that she had too many powers to even document. She was simply the most powerful being on the Earth, but she never flaunted it. She was a modest child.

But looking to the sky and across the sea, she narrowed her vision to see far into the distance. The T-tower stood proudly and she smiled as she watched her brother and his friends play volley-ball on top of the roof. He looked so carefree. It felt painful to her, for some reason. She watched him all day, seeing him fight crime and be the hero he had always talked about being. Their parents would be proud. Yes, they would.

Breathing deeply, she dived into the water, swimming at inhuman speed to the shore. She stepped onto the shaky looking landmass and walked surely to the seemingly empty warehouse. Slade's warehouse.

It was wrong, it most definately was wrong. Slade was the enemy, Richard-ROBIN'S enemy and most likely everyone else's too. He was an assassin, a mercenary. A killer who joked with Robin like he was a little child. He would never do that to her. Slade knew better, he let her come and leave as she wants, never asking for more. Slade was smart. He was after all, Deathstroke the Terminator. A killer in a villian costume for Hallow's Eve.

As she entered the building, she saw Slade sitting on his 'throne' thinking. She bent to one knee and waited to be talked to. Slade glanced at her, his one eye showing his gray color. She had already restored his other eye, but it was still blind. She had the power to restore, not to revive.

"Apprentice." He greeted monotone. Sabri smirked.

"Hello, master." She answered quietly. Slade's eyes watched her closely. She knew his thoughts, as she read his mind, "Wish Robin was as obedient as me?" Slade said nothing. "Yeah, we can wish, ne?" She joked.

Getting up and walking away, she knew that Slade was watching. He knew it was possibly the last time he saw her, such power, such define strength, yet he said nothing as she walked out of the warehouse and back to the shore line. She had been living ten years since the separation of her family. Robin believed her dead, she had read his thoughts out of curiosity. She wished to prove that she was just as alive as he was, but that would break her cover.

As she stood there, wearing black skin tight jeans with a red and black shirt and white boots that had stars coming up from the bottom on each side. She felt like there was nothing to do anymore. The moment she ended her life, she knew that her soul, which connected with Robin's, would kill her only brother. She would live as he needed too. He deserved life, it not forever. There bodies and souls combined to protect one another. Sabrina smiled at the sky and whispered "It'll be alright. It will. It will."

She had traveled all over the world, even to different worlds. She had met so many people and loved so many things, if she had ended her life that she didn't have much control over, her life would end Robin's and any chance to forgive Batman-BRUCE for trying to protect him. He had so many things to live for, not like her. She was selfish to think of ending that. Welcoming the idea of living, she headed back into Slade's warehouse, not bothering to say hello again. She walked into her room, jumped on her bed and thought.

She was a Meta-human. Powers beyond her control and imagination were given to her like nothing. She was happy her brother was living, he had no idea that their souls or bodies connected, he would have confined her to stay with him or him go with her if he had. She couldn't allow that. She loved and missed her brother too much to risk it.

She was Sabrina Mary 'Sabri' Grayson, daughter of John and Mary and twin sister of Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward. Did she have to live? No. Did she want to live? Maybe, sometimes. Would she live on? Yes. Where? Safe and sound to ensure that the only one of the family that really survived that night of murder lived on and on.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sabrina's my own person. I love making people up and I thought, why not make a person close to Robin from the past? So I did, and came up with Sabrina. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
